Jealousy
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: Eric thinks he can win Calleigh over by making her jealous, but of course, things go horribly wrong.EC. Finally finished.
1. Plans

A/N:It's holidays again and I thought I'd celebrate by writing another fic. BTW the bits in bold itallic are thoughts. Calleigh and Eric are the only ones who this applies to.

Setting: mid season 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. oh wait except Krystal, I do get that credit.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Krystal shouted as she threw a lamp in Eric's direction.

"Whoa, calm down," Eric replied, frantically ducking.

"I can't believe you're ending it just like this!" She growled, throwing a pillow at Eric's head.

_**Ok owww, God this is not going good.**_

"Please, can we talk later? I'm running late enough as it is can we just-"

"You come to MY apartment, BREAK up with me, then expect me to be okay with it?" Krystal screamed and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Eric sighed.

**_I knew I should have done this over the phone, but no, I had to be considerate because of my damn morals._**

"Krystal please," Eric pleaded through the door, "We've only been seeing each other for 3 weeks."

"I-it was the best 3 weeks of my life," Krystal sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Eric rubbed his forehead in frustration.

_**Great, now she was crying.**_

"I'm really-really gonna be late for-"

"JUST GO!" Krystal screamed through the tears.

Eric stared at the door, contemplating what to do.

_**Stuff it.**_

Eric got up, ran for the door and didn't look back.

_**That's the last time I date a librarian.**_

Eric sighed, glancing at his watchas he sped to work.

**_It's the loneliness. Librarians are so lonely that the find comfort in endless love stories and-_**

**BEEP BEEP**

Eric's thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off.

_**I got a message, someone loves me.**_

He glanced at it.

"Were r u? Cal is getting pissed off, meet us at lab. Wolfe"

_**Arrgh great, now Calleigh's mad at me**_.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Every time Eric talked to her she either shrugged him off or got mad. Eric figured it was just PMS, or something like that which lasted 3 weeks.

Eric glanced at his watch again.

_**Crap 2 hours late.**_

Luckily he wasn't working with Horatio today, unluckily he was working with a mad Calleigh.

Eric pulled up in the car-park and prepared for the wrath of Calleigh Duquesne.

* * *

Calleigh focused the lens on the blue fibre under the microscope and took in a deep breath.

_**Oh I am gonna kill Eric when he finally gets here.**_

"What do you think?" Ryan asked from across the table.

"I bet he's with Krystal," Calleigh replied,envy obvious in her voice.

"And I bet you're jealous, but I was actually talking about the evidence," Ryan replied nonchalantly.

Calleigh sighed.

_**Stupid Krystal**_.

"It's nylon- and hey, I am _not_ jealous," Calleigh said, glaring at Ryan.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go analyse those blood spatters," Ryan replied and walked out.

Calleigh growled.

_**Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous? Jealous that Eric's going out with a bimbo slut? Uh, no! Jealous that he's getting some from a-**_

"Calleigh," Eric called as he practically ran through the door, causing Calleigh to jump, "I am so sorry about running late I just had some trouble with Krystal and when-"

Eric tried to explain but was cut off by Calleigh.

"Just don't let it happen again. Go over my case notes and then go see Alexx," Calleigh ordered, returning her attention to the microscope.

_**Jerk.**_

"Um ok," Eric replied nervously. He took a step back but decided to press the issue.

"Cal, are you mad at me for being late or is this about something else that I'm oblivious to?"

"Just drop it Eric," Calleigh said quietly as she took the slide out from under the microscope.

"Is it about Speed?" Eric asked, unsure of what would come next.

Calleigh straightened up and looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow, I can not believe you asked that"

_**Idiot, this has nothing to do with Tim.**_

Calleigh walked to the other side of the desk.

"Look Calleigh it helps to talk," Eric said following her, "Krystal said that when her sister's boyfriend's brother died she-"

_**Oh God, If I hear that name one more time…**_

"Eric," Calleigh growled, "It's got nothing to do with Tim and frankly, it's none of your business. I don't need your advice and I DEFINITELY don't need hers!"

_**Whoops, that was a little stronger than intended.**_

Eric stood still for a second, looking more than a little hurt.

"Fine," Eric mumbled and took off.

Calleigh moaned and rested her face in her hands.

* * *

As Eric made his way to morgue he thought about the scene that just played out.

_**Okay, so Calleigh's pissed off, Krystal's upset, Alexx is waiting, and I'm just confused. Not to mention just a little hurt by Calleigh's outburst.**_

"Alexx?" Eric asked glumly as he walked into the morgue, "Is there some sort of female conspiracy against me or am I just imagining it?"

"Having lady troubles?" Alexx asked sympathetically.

"Calleigh's just… never mind. What can you tell me about Claudia Carney?"

"No signs of struggle, bullet to the head, scars on her wrist… I'd say the killer of this girl is right here," Alexx replied stroking the girls face.

"Thanks Alexx," Eric said before leaving.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Calleigh walked into the morgue with a frown on her face.

"Hey Alexx, how's my vic?" She asked looking around for Claudia's body.

"I've finished with her and I'm about to start onHoratio's victim. Didn't Eric talk to you?" Alexx asked preparing the body.

"I think he's avoiding me," Calleigh replied innocently, "I kinda lashed out at him."

_**Cough, know he's avoiding me.**_

"Oh," Alexx nodded, "I haven't done the paperwork but my educated guess is suicide."

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh said. She turned to leave but was stopped by Alexx.

"Calleigh, go easy on Eric sweetie"

Calleigh frowned.

"I'm just saying," Alexx continued, "he's not trying to make you mad. He can't help that he's clueless when it comes to women. Just give him a chance and he'll come around."

Calleigh smiled and walked out, thinking about Alexx's wisdom.

* * *

Ryan sat down in the break room as the Miami sun set, pleased that the case was over. Eric was sitting across from him, reading the newspaper.

"Got any plans for tonight Wolfe?" Eric asked casually.

"Um, I was just gonna see if Valera wanted to, grab a drink or something when she's done," Ryan answered nervously.

"Ooooo," Eric replied smiling mischievously.

"There's no Ooooo to it," Ryan replied, "It's just a friend asking a friend out for a drink.

_**Ha, yeah right**_.

"If you insist," Eric replied knowingly, "But if you ask me, Valera's got one hell of a-"

"One hell of a what Delko?" Valera asked as she walked into the Break room for a snack.

"Nothing," Ericanswered with a smile, getting up from his seat, "I think I'm gonna go…somewhere else."

_**Oh yay, home time. Krystal's probably bombed my apartment already. It's not my fault she's not my type. Now Calleigh, she's someone I wouldn't mind coming home to, given that she's not angry. An angry Calleigh a dangerous Calleigh. An angry Calleigh with a wide assortment of guns a dead Eric. Then again, Cal can be pretty sexy when she's all mad and-**_

Eric's thoughts were interrupted by a short blonde crashing into him.

"Whoa," Calleigh exclaimed as she stepped back from Eric.

_**Uh-oh**_

"Sorry Calleigh," Eric apologised a little scared.

"Hey I wanna talk," Calleigh announced grabbing Eric by the arm and pulling him out of the hallway.

"Sure"

_**Grabbing is good, grabbing is positive.**_

"Um, ok ,this is gonna sound a little weird," Calleigh chuckled, "I'm sorry for, ya know earlier. And I'm sorry I've been a bit standoffish the last couple of weeks. I'm happy for you Eric and I'd really like to meet Krystal some time. I was just being stupid because, well, because I was jealous to tell you the truth"

_**Ok, this is…weird.**_

"Jealous?" Eric asked confused.

"Well I guess I kinda felt like I was losing a friend because we've been spending less time together and I didn't want things to change between us," Calleigh explained.

"Oh," Eric replied, slightly disappointed.

"So when can we get together?" Calleigh asked chirpily ,"maybe we could set up a double date or something?"

_**Hey that's not such a bad idea. Calleigh would meet Krystal and I would meet, wait, Calleigh has a boyfriend?**_

"So how bout it?"

"Sure how about…tomorrow"

_**Crap that's too early.**_

"Sure," Calleigh smiled, "Cya."

Calleigh gave Eric's arm a quick squeeze before leaving. Eric sighed as he watched the southern beauty walk away.

_**Calleigh has a boyfriend? Since when? Who? Can't say I'm too surprised, who wouldn't date Calleigh Duquesne. I guess I'll have to wait til tomorrow. Calleigh, her boyfriend, me and… oh crap, Krystal!

* * *

**_

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. effective critisism is appreciated. And don't forget, more reviews more motivation to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Thanks 


	2. Friday night

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Calleigh walked down the hall pleased with herself.

_**I think I handled that pretty well, considering I wanna blast a machine gun at Krystal's head.**_

"Hey Valera," Calleigh greeted as she entered the room, "You heading out?"

"Yep, as soon as I finish cleaning up I am outta here," Valera answered, "Have you sorted things out with Eric yet?

_**No, that bitch is still breathing isn't she?**_

"Sure did," Calleigh said putting on a smile, "We're going out on a double date tomorrow night."

"That's good," Valera replied, happy that they finally sorted things out, "Who are you bringing?"

Calleigh frowned.

_**Dammit, forgot about the part.** _

"Uh," Calleigh thought for a minute, "I don't know."

Valera smiled as Ryan walked in.

"How about Ryan?"

"How about Ryan what?" he asked nervously, eyeing the two women.

Calleigh was about to explain when Valera jumped in.

"Calleigh needs a date for tomorrow."

_**No, I don't want to go with Ryan!**_

"Actually I-"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Delko would it?" Ryan asked, knowing all to well that it did.

Calleigh moaned.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow," Calleigh said with a sigh.

"You ready?" Ryan asked Valera.

Calleigh smiled. "Ready for what?"

"We're just going out for drinks," Valera answered, "I'll be ready in just a sec."

"Oh, _drinks_," Calleigh mocked cheekily.

"Yes, drinks," Valera replied with a glare.

"Ok, I guess I'll leave yall to it," Calleigh said winking at Valera before walking out the door.

**Next morning**

"Ok, things could be a lot worse," Eric told himself as he paced in the break room.

_**How?**_

"Uh, Cal could still be mad."

_**You're screwed.**_

"Shut up brain," Eric mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked as she walked to the fridge.

"Uh Calleigh, didn't see you there. I said…shoulda…rained," Eric replied nervously.

"Shoulda rained?" Calleigh asked in confusion as she opened a can of Fanta.

"Yeah, it should've rained last weekend, because…I started growing…tomatoes. I made a miniature garden at the back of my apartment complex and it should have rained so they can grow."

_**Yeah ok, she'll** buy that. She's only **TRAINED to detect lies.** _

"Really," Calleigh asked, suddenly interested, "What kind are you growing?"

_**T-there's more than one?**_

"Um-"

_**Quick change the subject!**_

"Ryan's got a crush on Valera," Eric blurted out.

_**Yeah that's it, move the attention on to him.**_

Calleigh giggled. "Well I could have told you _that. _Are you okay? You're acting kinda weird."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Ok. Oh listen, about the dinner thing, I don't think I can-"

_**Crap, no**_

"Cal, no, you can't bail out. You have to come, please," Eric pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

_**Please please please please please**_

"Fine," Calleigh said with a sigh and walked towards the door.

_**Wow that was easy. Quick, say something before she leaves.**_

"Uh Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks?"

_**Thanks? What the hell?**_

"No worries," Calleigh said, disappearing behind the corner.

_**Great, now all I have to do is find myself a new Krystal.**_

**Friday Night**

Calleigh walked into the restaurant and looked around. She was wearing a low cut black dress that stopped just above her knees. She wore a gold necklace that her father gave her and she wore her straight hair down.

_**Hmm, Eric's not here yet. Well what do you expect when you walk in half an hour early.**_

She decided to wait at the bar across the road.

Calleigh sat down on the stool with a sigh.

_**This is so stupid. I shouldn't have come, and what's Eric gonna say when he sees I don't have a date. Why did I have to suggest this double date thing in the first place? God I'm so stupid.**_

"Did you dump him?" asked the man sitting next to her.

"Sorry?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Well by the look of your clothes you've just been out to dinner and by the look on your face you've had a crap time."

Calleigh smirked.

_**Hmm, ok, I'll play along.**_

"Think you know all about me?" Calleigh flirted.

The man smiled, showing a set of sparkling white teeth.

"I know that some guy just ruined a beautiful woman's night," He replied, taking a drink from his beer.

"Really? Well you look like you've had quite a night out yourself. Nice clean suit, freshly shaved, are you trying to impress anyone?" Calleigh asked cheekily.

"I am now, tell me when it starts working," he said with a smile.

_**Oooo good looking and witty.**_

"I'm Calleigh," Calleigh greeted, holding out her hand.

"Greg," he replied shaking Calleigh's hand.

"So… are you free tonight?"

"For you I am."

_**Great. I just found myself a date.**_

"Good," Calleigh replied pleased, "Cos I need a favour."

* * *

A/N: plz plz plz tell me what you think. 


	3. Meet my date

A/N: Thankyou for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Ok," Eric said, "One more time."

The tall brunette sighed.

"My name is Krystal Lange. We've been going out for 3 weeks, I'm a librarian, you're a CSI, I'm 28, your friend's name is Calleigh, your Cuban-"

"Good, just like we practiced."

_**Maybe this idea will work after all.**_

"Why do I have to lie about my age and occupation and all the other stuff. Can't I just say I'm Krystal then-"

_**Pttf no!**_

"Krystal, Krystal, Krystal. This is Calleigh we're talking about. As in Calleigh Duquense, the scientist. We don't have time for this Krystal, Calleigh should be here any minute," Eric replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My name is Angela," Angela corrected.

"Not tonight, tonight you're Krystal."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I am doing this," she mumbled.

_**Not again, won't this girl just shut up.** _

"You said you'd do it. Valera promised me you wouldn't back out," Eric reminded.

"Ok, ok. But I hope you know that I'm doing this for her. You said that if she found you a date, you would convince some guy to stop being nervous and make a move already," Angela replied.

"Ryan will keep up his end of the deal as long as you do."

Eric looked around.

_**C' mon Cal, where are you?**_

* * *

Calleigh took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant with Greg.

_**Oh God, this is insane.**_

"You ok?" Greg asked.

"Yep, just a little nervous," Calleigh replied, forcing a smile.

Calleigh scanned the room for Eric. She found him sitting at a table with a woman.

_**Ok this is it. Lucky for her I left my gun at home.**_

Calleigh grabbed Greg's hand and walked to Eric's table.

"Hey Eric," she greeted with a warm smile.

_**God he looks hot tonight.

* * *

**_

"Hey Calleigh," Eric greeted back. He rose from his seat to give her a kiss on her cheek.

_**Damn she looks hot tonight.**_

Greg pulled out a chair for Calleigh across the table and Eric sat back down.

Eric stared at Calleigh, amazed at how beautiful she looked.

Angela cleared her throat. "I guess I'll introduce myself then, I'm Krystal," She introduced, shaking hands with Calleigh and Greg.

"Calleigh," Calleigh replied, "And this is Greg."

"Nice to meet you, uh ,Eric," Greg said holding out his hand for Eric to shake.

"Yeah, you too"

_**Asshole.**_

"So Calleigh tells me you two work together?"

"Yeah," Eric replied, not really wanting to talk.

_**Why did Calleigh's date have to be good looking.**_

The four sat in silence until the waiter approached with the menus.

"Thanks," Calleigh said as she accepted the menu.

Eric watched intently as Calleigh smiled at Greg.

_**Pttf, he's practically unzipping her dress with his eyes.**_

_**I know, I'll make her jealous.**_

Eric gently pulled Angela towards him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, making sure Calleigh saw.

* * *

Across the room Ryan and Valera were just sitting down to their own table.

"It looks like everything's going fine so far," Valera noted, watching the two couples.

"Why are we here?" Ryan whined.

"Because we have to keep and eye on Calleigh and Eric," Valera answered, "If it all goes the way it should, the date will be a disaster, Calleigh and Eric will realise how much they love each other, and we will all live happily ever after."

"We?" Ryan asked.

"Haven't you heard of good karma?"

Ryan was distracted by the couples across the room.

"I can see that Eric's date is your friend, but who is that guy with Calleigh?" He asked Valera.

"Her date I guess. Can't really see his face though," Valera replied, squinting.

Calleigh glared as Eric held his lips to his date's a little longer than necessary.

They broke apart when the waiter came.

"Uh, I'll have the chicken curry on white rice," Calleigh replied.

"I'll have the marinated lamb and veggies," Eric replied.

"Oh, make that two," Greg added.

Eric gave him a glare, which didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh.

"And for you Miss?" the waiter asked Angela.

"I'll have toss salad with French dressing," she replied. The waiter walked away.

Eric looked at Angela.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing."

_**Great, I'm on a date with a calorie counter.**_

"So where did you two meet?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, uh"

_**Crap ,questions.**_

"We met at the library," Eric replied quickly.

_**Nice, logical answer.**_

"Really," Calleigh said, accepting her food as the waiter returned, "I can't really see you in a library."

**_Why not?_**

"Why not?"

"You just, don't seem like the reading type that's all," Calleigh replied with a smile.

Eric smiled back. "Well what type did you have me pegged for?"

"Oh I dunno, action man. Snorkelling, diving with sharks, bungee jumping-"

"Bungee jumping?" Eric asked amused.

"Anyone for wine?" Greg asked, feeling left out.

"Bring some of that my way," Angela replied, not impressed by Eric and Calleigh's flirting.

* * *

_**Is he flirting with me?**_

"You just seem like one of those guys whose up for anything."

"you know what," Greg said, butting in, "I've always wanted to go bungee jumping,"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Angela asked.

"I fine danger very…stimulating," Greg said flirtatiously to Angela.

Angela smiled, a move not unnoticed by Eric.

Eric grabbed Angela's red wine out of her hands and threw it on Greg.

_**Oh My God!**_

"Eric what the hell?" Calleigh exclaimed.

Greg stood up and Calleigh started wiping his shirt with a napkin.

"You idiot," Greg cursed.

* * *

Across the room, Valera was laughing and giggling with Ryan, totalling forgetting about Calleigh and Eric. 

"And then what did he say?"

"Nothing, I mean what could he say sorry I just-"

Ryan noticed Valera wasn't paying attention to him anymore, but to Calleigh's date.

"Valera?"

Valera's mouth dropped.

"Oh My God!"

She stood up and walked over to Eric and Calleigh's table.

She approached Greg and gave him a hard slap in the face, as everyone,stunned.

* * *

A/N: This story's comming to and end :(. Tell meyour thoughts plz. 


	4. So that's not Kyrstal?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they're great. BTW, the first thoughts are Eric's.

* * *

"Maxine?" Greg asked, holding a hand to his stinging cheek. 

"Maxine?" Eric and Calleigh asked in unison.

_**Ohhh, that's what the M stands for.**_

"You bastard," Valera shrieked, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn their heads.

Ryan approached the table.

"Hey guys," he greeted sheepishly.

_**What's he doing here?**_

"Ryan?" Calleigh asked in confusion. She turned to Valera. "What the heck is going on?"

"Greg is married," Valera exclaimed, "To my sister."

_**Hey?**_

Eric turned to Calleigh. "You're dating a married man?"

* * *

_**Shit**_

"Your married?" Calleigh roared.

Valera short a glare at Angela.

"How could you let him get away with this? You're my friend, you came to the wedding? Why didn't you stop him"

"Oh," Greg replied, "So that's why you were kicking me under the table."

Angela frowned at Greg.

Eric cleared his throat. "Uh, no actually, that was me."

"Eric," Calleigh fumed, "What the hell is going on? You never told me Krystal and Valera were friends."

Ryan, who had been relatively quiet, cleared his throat.

"Can I explain, Valera?"

She nodded.

"Oh, and for the record, the only reason I came here was to stop Valera from making a fool out of herself if things didn't go to plan."

"A lot of help that did," Eric grunted.

"Ok, so here's how it goes. One fine day Eric realises he should end his relationship with the lovely Krystal because hey, he's in love with Calleigh. So Eric comes late to work because he was busy breaking the poor girl's heart. When he finally comes, Calleigh, who is extremely jealous of Krystal, no offence, gets mad because she just knows Eric was with Krystal, most likely fooling around. So all day she's mad at him, but then suddenly, she decides she wants to make peace with him, ya know, cause she's in love with him and all."

All eyes are on Ryan as he continues his story.

"So, Calleigh brings up the crazy, and I'm sorry, most stupid idea in the world, to have a double date. Because really, the thought that someone would actually want to spend their night staring at a groping couple who can't keep their hands off each other is just beyond me."

"Uh-," Calleigh opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ryan.

"Please, let me finish. So anyway, they both decide a double date would be 'fun'. And this is where the problems really start. After snapping out of his 'I'm gonna see Calleigh all dressed up' fantasy, Eric realises that he broke up with Krystal. And Eric being Eric, decides that it would be much easier to find a new girl pretending to be Krystal rather than apologise to the girl, so he asks Valera for help. Now Calleigh, I'm sure that from the lab to the car park she suddenly remembered, 'Oh yeah I don't actually have a boyfriend. What, with working and fantasising about Eric all day, I've just had no spare time.'. Come Friday night, Eric is training Angela, that's right Krystal is not her real name, to be the perfect girlfriend and Calleigh, well I can only guess that she picked this guy out of a bar and decided he would be a likely candidate for "Calleigh and Eric's double date from hell"."

Ryan takes a sip of wine.

"So everyone plays along, while Valera and I watch from afar. And it's all going great, for me that is. I'm on a date with a gorgeous woman and we are both having a great time. Until, Valera picks the absolute most worst time to turn around. Because, yes, as she turns her head she recognises the man covered in red wine as her brother-in-law. And then here we all are, standing around, listening to which has to be the most boring story I've told, with all eyes and ears on us. Yes that's right, I'm talking to you who atr prtetending to eat and mind your business when you are really listening intently."

Ryan took a deep breath, swallowed a mouthful of wine, and sat down.

Valera opened her mouth to speak but shut it straight away.

Greg looked at the ground, avoiding all eye contact while Eric and Angela sat gob smacked.

Calleigh stood up. "I do not sound like that sound like that," She said sternly then looked at Eric.

"I'm leaving," she said shakily, before grabbing her purse and walking away.

"Cal wait," Eric pleaded, but was stopped by Angela.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna go too. I can't say this was my best night ever." 

_**What did I do?**_

"Uh, I should," Greg said, getting up to leave.

"Uh-uh," Valera said standing up, "You're coming with me."

Valera viciously dragged Greg out of the restaurant leaving Eric and Ryan behind.

"Well done wolfe," Eric said sarcastloically.

"Sorry. Guess I did get a little carried away."

_**Duh**_

"Guess there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Get pissed"

* * *

A/N: plz plz plz review.thanks 


	5. Who's house is this?

A/N: This is the 2nd to last chapter I think. Thanks guys.

* * *

Calleigh slammed her door and ditched her purse at the counter. She sunk into the couch and rested her face in her hands. 

**_What the hell was I thinking? Did I actually think something good would come out of this stupid night?_**

Calleigh sighed.

**_I miss the way it used to be. When we could just flirt and know that at the end of the day we would go home, alone, but happy._**

Calleigh looked at the clock. It was 10 pm.

Shegroaned.

_**Stupid Ryan

* * *

**_

**Half and hour later.**

Eric downed yet another glass of beer as Ryan watched him.

Eric burped loudly.

"Aren't you thirsty buddy?" Eric asked, giving Ryan a slap on the back.

"I'm fine. Glad to know I'm considered a buddy when you're drunk."

**_He-he Ryan's funny._**

"I don't like you Ryan."

"Well thanks a lot," Ryan muttered.

"No nononononono, let me rephrase that. I do not like you."

Ryan sighed.

"But it'sss ok," Eric slurred, "Because I like you. I like you, so it doesn't matter that you're gay."

"What?"

He-he Ryan's swaying back and forth.

"Hey man, I'm proud of you for coming out. Give us a hug."

Eric held his arms out to Ryan.

"No, get away from me ," Ryan jumped back, causing him to bump into someone.

He twirled around to see Valera.

"Valera, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Heey Maxine," Eric greeted, and saluted Valera with a stern face.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Valera asked Ryan.

"Me? I did nothing-"

"I can see that," Valera replied. She sat down on the opposite side of Eric.

_**Hmmm Maxine looks hot out of her sailor's uniform.**_

"Delko you need to snap out of it. Do you know how upset Calleigh is?" Valera said pulling the beer out of Eric's hands while glaring at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked innocently.

"This is all your fault you know"

"You're the one who wanted me to come."

"Raindrops keep falling on my head," Eric sang, "But that means it doesn't mean my redsare turning red." Eric huccuped.

Valera slapped Eric across the face. "Snap out of it."

**_Owwwww, pain, Captain Planet's only weakness._**

"Ok, ok calm down people," Eric said, "I can fix things because I love Calleigh and Calleigh has a phone."

Ryan looked at Valera dumbfounded.

"What has that got to do with anything?" He asked.

"Wh- hello, I have a phone, we can talk," Eric replied as he searched his pockets for his phone.

**_Pfft, and he wants to be a scientist.

* * *

_**

Calleigh took in a deep breath as she pulled the comforter tighter around her body.

RING RING

Calleigh's phone in the lounge room went off.

_**Grrrr, just leave a message.**_

Calleigh heard the beep but couldn't make out who was talking or what they were saying.

Calleigh sighed and ignored it.

**_I'll check it tomorrow.

* * *

_**

"He-he-he, it's the answering machine," Eric told Valera and Ryan.

Valera moaned. "This is not good."

"I am so so so sorry Calleigh," Eric mumbled.

"I didn't mean to-"

**_Crap, what happened again?_**

Eric took another gulp of beer.

"Ahh, much better. Did you know Maxine's not a sailor?"

"Eric, please hang up," Valera begged.

"Anyway, the guy, what was his name?" Hiccup "Greg. He was better off married to some other person, you weren't meant to marry him, he shouldn't have come. It was just supposed to be you, and me, and you. Did you know Ryan and Valera were watching?"

Eric turned to his friends and quickly turned away.

"They're watching me now," he whispered, "You looked great tonight. You boobs looked awesome in that dress. So I was thinking maybe we should go on a date by ourselves next time. Just you, and me , and you and Ryan's got a small-"

Eric was cut off by the answering machine.

Ryan groaned. "That's it I've had enough criticism for the night, I'm leaving."

"No," Valera grabbed his arm, "Don't leave me with him."

Ryan sighed and turned to Eric. "I'll call you a cab. But then I'm leaving."

"Thanks man," Eric mumbled, lying his head on the table, "You're a good flurrara…."

* * *

Calleigh sat up suddenly. 

**_Did I just hear someone banging on my door?_**

BANG BANG

**_Yep, definitely heard it._**

Calleigh moaned as she got out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

She didn't bother to put on a dressing gown, she just walked to her door in boxers and a tank top.

She wearily opened the door.

**_Shit!_**

"Heeey Calleigh," Eric mumbled and he steadied himself against the doorframe.

**_Damn, should've put on my dressing gown._**

Calleigh crossed her arms.

"Are you drunk Eric?"

"The cab driver said where do you want to go, he didn't say where do you live," Eric explained as he swaggered into Calleigh's apartment, " I don't live here, but I want to be here, and here I am."

Calleigh sighed frustrated, as she led him to the couch.

"Eric I'm really tired and-"

"Oh, I'll go somewhere else then," Eric said as he lay on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get you some pillows and a blanket."

* * *

**Later that morning**

Calleigh opened her eyes and stretched. She had a dream about Eric last night. About the old, nice, normal Eric. Not the new, crazy, drunk Eric.

Calleigh rubbed her face, grabbed her silk dressing gown, and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

Eric woke to his ringing cell phone, and to the smell of bacon. 

**_Mmm bacon. Wait, oww, major headache._**

Eric groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"You want me to get that" Calleigh called from the kitchen.

**_Since when does Calleigh live in my kitchen?_**

Eric answered the phone.

"Delko"

"Hey it's Ryan"

_**Since when does Ryan call me?**_

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and see if you made it home ok. I kinda felt bad leaving you like that."

"Oh"

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts, My house smells like bacon, and Calleigh is in my kitchen."

"Wow, you really got wasted last night."

_**Ohh yeah.**_

"So Calleigh came over to see you?"

"No, I don't think so. I remember walking in, knocking on my door and then sleeping on my-"

**_Shit_**

"I'm not at my house am I?"

"That'd be a safe guess."

"Crap,"

"I'll let you get to it."

Eric heard muffled voices in the background.

"What's that?"

"Nothing,"

"Is that Delko?" Eric heard over the phone.

"Hey, was that Valera's voice I heard?"

Ryan smiled. "Maybe?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"Let's just say that I kept up my end of the deal," And with that, Ryan hung up.

Eric smiled, and then frowned.

**_Owww, headache._**

"Hey," Calleigh greeted. She handed Eric a glass of water, Panadol, a plate of bacon, and a weird, red looking drink.

"What's that?"

"Homemade hangover remedy. I done this a lot before."

"Thanks," Eric said.

"Hungry?" Calleigh asked, sitting down on a couch.

"Yep?" He said after swallowing the Panadol.

"Um, Eric?" Calleigh asked, "About last night-"

"Oh, sorry about that," he apologised.

"No I'm sorry. How about we just pretend that the whole thing never happened."

Eric smiled. "Fine by me."

Calleigh smiled back.

"Oh, I forgot, I have to check my messages," Calleigh got up and went to her phone.

She held it close to her ear.

"Eric, it says there's a message from your number."

Eric froze.

* * *

A/N: DUM DUM DUM, it's all happening. PlZ PLZ PLZ tellme what you think or what you want to happen. 


	6. And now a word from our ancestors

A/N: OMG, that's right, it's the last chapter.

* * *

"Calleigh," Eric said slowly, "Put down the phone."

"Hang on Eric," Calleigh replied.

Calleigh pressed the phone into her ear as the message began.

Eric pulled at his hair.

_**Oh I am so screwed.**_

Calleigh frowned as she heard Eric's voice through the phone. "Your drunk."

"Calleigh I'm begging you, just hand up the phone and go back to being happy with me."

"Maxine? A sailor?" Calleigh asked as she listened intently.

_**Dammit, stupid alcohol. Yes, that's it Eric, blame it on the endless bottles of beer that forced their way down your throat.**_

Calleigh looked at Eric. "Who said anything about me marrying Greg?"

"Just remember that I was very drunk. You can't hold anything I said against me."

"No I did not know that Ryan and Valera were watching us and… hey, what do you mean my boobs looked great?"

Eric forced back a smile.

**_Hey, at least something I said was true._**

"Ryan's got a small-?"

"I was drunk ok, I didn't mean anything I said?" Eric explained.

**_Except for that bit about your boobs_.**

Calleigh put down her phone, an unreadable expression on her face.

_**Ok, she's either pissed off or happy. 50/50, I'll take the chance.**_

"So," Eric started.

"Eric. You are an idiot." Calleigh said crossing her arms. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling either.

_**Damn that unreadable expression.**_

Calleigh sat down by Eric on the couch.

"Here, drink this," Calleigh said, forcing the red drink into Eric's hands.

He took a small sip, and started coughing.

"Ewww, what the hell is this?" He asked as he wiped his mouth.

Calleigh smiled slightly. "It'll make you feel better. I can't tell you what's in it or you won't drink it."

**_Oh great, she's trying to poison me. She's gonna kill me, chop off my testicles and keep them above the mantelpiece as a reminder of how much she hates me. Then she's gonna cover me in fish blood and throw me to the crocodiles._**

Eric looked at Calleigh as if she was about to kill him.

"Uh Eric, are you ok?" Calleigh asked in what sounded like a casual tine.

**_Oh, she's already picking a place on the mantelpiece._**

"Um. Calleigh, how do you feel?" Eric asked strangely.

Calleigh looked at him and almost laughed. "How do I feel?"

She smiled in a way that lit up her face.

"About, well, you know."

"Oh," Calleigh replied, "Um, I have a lot of feelings, right now."

"Tell me some."

"I'm, um, I'm glad that you think Greg is not my type, you're right. Ryan's right."

"Ryan?"

"About what he said. About me,"

_**Ooooohhh, that bit about how your crazy in love with me and how you wanna have my kids and how every day you... oh wait, going to far.**_

"You don't want topoisonme and throw me to the sharks?" Eric asked suspiciously.

* * *

_**Oh God, he's doing that crazy thing again.**_

"Eric, I don't want to kill you."

Eric smiled.

"So what now?" Calleigh asked Eric.

Eric looked at Calleigh strangely.

"What now?" he repeated.

_**Yes brainiac do I have to spell** **it out for you.**_

"I mean between us two, what do we do?" Calleigh asked seriously.

Eric looked down at the ground. "Do what we always do. Pretend nothing happened and move on."

_**Huh?**_

"Excuse me?" Calleigh asked.

"Look Calleigh, you're right. A relationship between us two would just complicate things. I know how you feel about mixing work with pleasure Calleigh, and I'd be more than happy for us to forget the whole thing." Eric continued with his breakfast, not noticing the bewildered look across Calleigh's face.

"I never said that," Calleigh said, raising her voice, forcing herself not to scream.

Eric looked up from his plate.

"Uh, Cal?"

"Eric shut up," Calleigh stood and stormed towards her room, not so much upset as angry, "I need to get away from your idiosity. Stay if you want, I'm gonna go take a walk."

* * *

_**Is idiosity even a word?** _

Calleigh quickly changed out of her robe and into some jeans and a jacket.

_**I don't care, I'm sick of Eric Delko, I might take him up on the poison offer.**_

5 minutes later Calleigh emerged from her room and walked past Eric to the door, not even looking at him.

"Cal," he called.

* * *

_**Dammit, why does this always happen.**_

Eric looked from the door, to the ground, to the door again.

He had two choices; 1, sit on his ass in his boxers and raid Calleigh's fridge all morning, or 2, run like hell after the girl he had only ever loved and make things right.

Eric moaned.

_**I hate making decisions. Let me think, what would my ancestors do?**_

_**Guy ancestor:** Eric ma man, time for a panty drawer raid._

_**Girl ancestor:** Eric Delektorsky, you wouldn't dare!_

_**Guy ancestor:** Give the guy a break, he's only human, I think he handled the situation perfectly._

_**Girl ancestor**: Calleigh is upset, and all she wants right now is for Eric to run after her so she knows that he really does care._

_**Guy ancestor:** Why would Eric do that? All he needed her for was to get some sweet-_

_**Girl ancestor:** You prick, how can you say that about a Delektorsky._

_**Guy ancestor:** Don't be such a whimpy girl, I'm sure you've gotten around over the years._

_**Girl ancestor**: Come over here and say that._

_**Guy ancestor:** Bring it on bitch._

_**Girl ancestor**: Why I oughta..._

Eric shook his head. He shoved one last piece of bacon into his mouth and ran out the door.

Many stared as Eric ran down the street in his boxers. When he got to the end of the street he looked to the left, then to the right.

_**Crap, which way?**_

_**Eeny meeny miney moe, catch a, uh... stupid hard to remember nursery rhyme.**_

Eric looked left, then right, then left, then right again.

_**Dammit, what would my ancestors do?**_

_**Guy ancestor:** Well, well, well, look who came crawling back._

_**Girl ancestor:** Go left, she went left!_

_**Eric:** should I go left Guy ancestor?_

_**Guy ancestor:** Don't look at me, apparently I'm careless prick._

Eric sprinted to the left and came across a small park. He slowed down to a walk while he caught his breath. There were many trees surrounding a clearing where Calleigh sat at a bench next to a water fountain. There were more benches were other people sat.

"Calleigh," Eric called.

Everyone turned to look, including Calleigh.

Eric walked to Calleigh nervously as people stared at his topless torso.

"Eric? What are you doing here, half naked?" Calleigh asked.

"I uh, I came because we need to talk."

Calleigh looked down at the ground. "Save it Eric. I already know how you feel."

"No, you don't. I do want to be with you."

"Then how come you said-"

"Because I thought it was what you wanted, and, well I was scared of being rejected."

Eric sat down next to Calleigh on the bench. She sighed.

"Calleigh, please give me a chance. If you do I promise I will never make you angry or -"

Eric was instantly silenced by Calleigh's lips upon his.

Moments later she pulled back slightly.

"I will," she whispered into his mouth, "But I swear if you hurt me-"

Now it was Calleigh's turn to be silenced by Eric's lips.

The two sat in the park, kissing peacefully, with not a care in the world.

_**Guy ancestor:** Yes, he's back in the game._

_**Girl ancestor:** Is your mind ever out of the gutter?_

_**Guy ancestor:** Will you be quiet, just be happy that ma man is FINALLY gonna get back in the sack!_

_**Girl ancestor:** Fine, I'm happy for him, AND Calleigh._

_**Guy ancestor:** Well you should be, it's been months since he's...

* * *

_

A/N: So that's the end of my lovely/crazy story.I kinda rushed the end bit because I wasn't sure hpw to end it. Thanks so so so much for the people the reviewed me story, you guys rock. PLZ tell me what you thought of the end, and all your other thoughts concerning the story, just let it flow. 


End file.
